Sickness to Madness
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Van rides around in his zoid and finds a forest in the middle of the desert he go in to the forest and gets infected off of somthing. Soon his sickness will turn him insane who and how will they stop him now?
1. Forest in the Middle of Nowhere

Sickness To Madness Chapter one: Forest in the Middle of Nowhere

Van jumped in to Zeke and they ran off early in the morning.

" Nothing like a good ride to clear your thoughts right Zeke" Van said as Zeke roared.

They rode there out the planes until they spotted some grassland the blade liger cam to a complete stop. The latch come up and van jump out and landed on the green grass. He smelled the air then laid down to catch some sleep while Zeke kept watch. What Zeke didn't see was the pollen off the trees and grass enter Van's lungs which made him cough a bit then it soon brought on some heavy coughs.

Van open his eyes to find his whole body hurt he forced him self to get up and look around the place. There lending on one of the trees was a green zoid with a pilot who hand green hair green eyes and wore and all green out fit. Van slowly moves toward the girl but he fell down from walking too much. The girl turns to see the boy on the ground and ran to his aid she slowly drags him to the river and put an wet cloth on his head as Van thrash around a little.

She heard a roar to see Zeke runs toward them she only smiled as she sat down and looked at his friend. "Don't worry it may take some time but he will be ok."

Back in the desert planes in the Gestav Moonbay and Fiona are looking all over the panes for Van. " Nothing I cant pick up any thing where could he have gone off to?" Moonbay said as she continued to scan the area.

Fiona typed in all the place Van would be out her and found no trace of him at all.

"Nothing I got nothing too." Fiona said worrying.

" Don't worry Fiona we'll fine him I swear it." Irvine said threw the speakers of the command wolf. Fiona nodded and went back to looking for Van.

"Van where are you cant you see your making Fiona very sad where are you man.

In the forest Van slowly opens his eyes to find him self in some kind of hut with a cloth on his head. He still felt very hot and wanted to puke up everything he had but he could still move somewhat. He heard footsteps then felt a hand on his face he looked up and saw the girl he saw before.

"I..."

"Don't say any thing you have a pretty bad fever." Van nodded and slowly closed his eyes as he felt sleep claim him once again but instead of happy dreams he was plague with nightmares.

He began tossing and turning while screaming as well. The girl slowly held him and rocked him slowly back and forth he soon began to calm down and rest peaceful.

In the night time when the moon was full and figure that looked like a wolf was on a cliff with the moon in the back round. As the moon shined on it the black metallic wolf it turned out to be a black command wolf. In side the zoid Irvine pushed some buttons on the panel and got the command wolf to do another scan which was the 50th scan it did all day.

The pilot hit the panel of his zoid in anger and frustration when he saw that the scan came up with nothing. " Dang it Van where are you? You can just disappear in to thin air." Irvine said in an anger tone.

He got his black command wolf to scan the area but it still came up with no trace. Back in the Gestav Fiona was typing in her sleep state as her heart wanted to look for Van but her mind wanted to sleep.

Moonbay turned around to see this and smiled.

"She really does love him. I wish I can find love like that oh well like that will happen to some one like me."

With a ruff tugged from Moonbay Fiona jumped awake.

"Did we find him?" Fiona asked still half asleep.

"No but Irvine is working 24/7 I know he'll find him if we don't, so why don't you lay back and rest your eyes and let us do all the work." Moonbay said with a cheerful tone yet a little serious.

Fiona was about to protest but she nodded and laid down on the seat. Her blue eyes slowly closing as sleep started to clam her once more.

"Van." was the last word that left her lips as sleep finally claimed her.

End of chapter one


	2. Welcome to the Forest of Light

Sickness to Madness: Chapter Two: Welcome to the Forest of Light

By Ninja Misao

* * *

The sun shined brightly in the sky as young Van slowly opened his eyes. Able to see clearly he could see he was in a forest but it was different from any other forest he has been in. The trees were nicely fresh the soil was perfect and the animals were non-aggressive. The young Zoid pilot stood up trying to keep his balance he felt dizzy at first but that later passed. The young boy smiled as he began to walk around this enchanted forest.

As Van was walking he came across someone sitting next to a lake. walking closer he could see it was a female with lovely long brown hair. She turned around and looked at the young pilot with a smile.

"Hello my name is Lena." The lass said in a gentle tone.

"Um hi my name is Van, can you tell me where I am?" The young boy asked.

"You are in the Forest of Sigma often called the forest of light..." The young lass replied as Van sat down next to her.

For a moment the young man said nothing then he spoke again. "What about my friends and Fiona I..."

"Calm your self there is no need to worry the lake Mei shall show you what ever you need." Lena said as the lake began to show the reflection of Van's friends.

In the real world

Sitting in the Gustav was a very sad Fiona sat next to a not so happy Zeke, both mourned the disappearance of their friend. Moonbay could only watched them from a distant with a sad face, she also missed Van but she couldn't imagine the pain those two must be feeling right now. The dark brown lass turned to see the command wolf returning from another search. Irvine emerged from the Zoid and walked over to Moonbay.

"Still no sign of him..." the brown haired man said with a sigh. The young woman looked up into the sky and then looked down back at the Gustav.

" Well we won't give up, not until we find him so lets go!" The dark brown haired lass yelled as she hopped back into Gustav and Irvine sat back down in his command wolf.

With a nod from the brown haired Zoid pilot Irvine ran off in front of them with Moonbay following behind. Fiona wiped her tears and looked on a head as well she has done her morning now it was time to find Van and Bring him home.

Back at the lake

Lena watched Van smile as the image faded from the its waters. "

Your friends are strong, it's a shame you can't leave here." The young lass said standing up.

" What!"

"You have been infected with a very bad virus, if you were to return you would possible die. But here your virus is slowly being healed by the powers of this forest." Lena said seriously.

Van stood up as well shocked by what was said. He looked down and sat beside a tree Lena joined him. " Are you infected by this virus too?" the young man finally asked.

"Yes... When I first came here I tired to leave then I learned to accept my fate." With those words the young black haired pilot stood up and helped Lena up to her feet.

"Well then lets go have some fun." Van said with a bright smile. As he took a hold of Lena's hand. With a smile from the lass the both of them ran through the forest having a wonderful time.

Young Van would have fun for now and enjoy himself but deep down inside he would never forget his friends and how much they mean to him. Even if this virus kills him he will find a way to escape this place to be with his friends once more...

* * *

Van hasn't given up hope just yet but will that alone be enough to keep him going? And what about his friends will they have enough will power to keep searching for thier lost friend or will they give up? Find out in chapter 3: Van is Dead?


	3. Van is Dead?

Chapter 3: Van is Dead?

By: Ninja Misao

* * *

The sky was blue but it was very windy today. Moonbay was driving thought the windy weather in the Gestav with a sleep Fiona and Zeke in the back. Riding next to her in the black Command Wolf was Irvine. They were heading to a town nearby to replenish the food they lost. It's been over a month since has Van disappeared and everyone has changed. Fiona who was so happy and cheerful was now sleeping most of the time, barely eating anything at all.

While Irvine just keeps leaving camp to search for Van, but always would come back empty handed. Moonbay could see the stress all over his body, everyone was missing Van in their own way and yes she too missed him; but she couldn't afford to lose it now. She was the only one trying to keeping everyone together. Soon the dark brown haired pilot could see they were coming up to a town she sighed lightly. Maybe she could get a break from all of this.

Setting down their Zoids on the outskirts of town Irvine, Moonbay and Zeke on his back walked in to town leaving a sleeping Fiona in the Gestav. They ignored the stares as they headed to the market place.

"I will look for food and items we might need, Irvine you look for any parts we might need for our Zoids." The young lass said giving the spiky brown haired Zoid pilot some money and watching him walk away.

"Okay let's go food shopping! The light skin Zoid pilot yelled with glee as she and Zeke marched on to the produce section of the market.

Heading to the Zoid part shop Irvine's ears picked up on a group of people talking being curious he moved closer to hear more clearly.

"…Another person disappeared I'm afraid when entered that forest." The tall guy said seriously.

"Hmm…I then they are dead I suppose…to many reports of this we have to do something…" the black haired guy said sipping some water.

The spiky haired pilot wanted to say something but he kept quiet and went into the shop. Irvine now knew this wasn't a single incident, but he could not shake the feeling that Van could be dead.

Leaving the produce section of the market, Zeke was covered in with heavy bags of food and drinks, while Moonbay had a big smile on her face.

"Well that should last us for quiet a while." The light skin pilot said swing around an empty money pouch. The sliver Organoid slightly whimpered as he and moon bay head back to the Zoids.

Soon they were joined by Irvine who had only a few parts for the Zoids.

"Going a little overboard on the food huh?" the spiky haired pilot said with a sly smile.

"Oh really this is going to last us a good while hopefully 3 months; but we have pressing matters as in how to find Van…" Moonbay said trailing off.

"Speaking of that, Van is not the first one to have disappeared when entering the forest. No one has yet to come out of the forest either. …they are claiming them to be dead." Irvine said seriously

That's when Moonbay stopped walking and turned to Irvine with a very serious face.

"Don't you dare say that again…Van is not dead and we will find him" The light skin pilot said reaching her Zoid leaving Irvine and Zeke fallowing in silence.

Little did they know that a woman in hooded robe had been watching them.

Few hours have passed and night quickly came, they decided to camp outside instead getting a room at the tavern. Fiona had finally woken up and was staring to eat a little bit of dinner that Moonbay had made. Irvine was doing the same, they were both quiet Moonbay could see there pain and it was hurting her to see this. She too ate her food in silence but she wish could say

When everyone was finishing eating Moonbay went around and collected the plates when they were finish eating and was about to put them back in the Gestav when a mysterious women appeared right in front of her causing Moonbay to drop the plates. Irvine stood up quickly, he was about to reach for his knife when the women spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but I could not help but over hear you conversation earlier about the Forest of Sigma." The women said in a low voice. "

The Forest of Sigma?" Fiona asked.

"Yes, I also believe that those lost in that forest are not dead so if I may sit I could explain what I know in hopes to aid you in your quest." The woman said.

Irvine sat back down as Moonbay picked up the plastic plates and put them in her Gestav. Could this be a glimpse of hope could this woman be the guide they have been looking for or is she just trouble in disguised?

* * *

Looks like the gang might have some light shined on all this but in the mean time Van and Lena are enjoying life in the forest, until an unwanted visitors arrives. Who is this visitor and why is Lena so serious all of the sudden? Find in out in Chapter 4: Life in the forest. You don't want to miss it.


	4. Life in the Forest

Chapter 4: Life in the Forest

Well I know I haven't worked on this story in a while and all I can say is that I am truly sorry about that I was so caught up in other fanfics and life that I forgot about this one.

So here is Chapter 4 everyone I hope you like it.

* * *

Morning was here the sun shined brightly over the forest Lena was still asleep while Van was out fishing. it was weird it was like the lake was offering up its fish for he would always catch one with out fail. Life here was good he had some one to keep him company a place to sleep and good food. Yet he still couldn't help think about the ones he left on the outside.

Yes he could see them now and again but it wasn't the same. He looked back over to Lena she was here all alone for a long time and now to have some one here must make her very happy he couldn't just leave her here there had to be a way out he just wasn't looking hard enough.

After a few hours Lena stared to stir the smell of fired fish woke her, yawning she sat up to see Van cooking the fish he caught. she laughed as he dropped one of them into the fire and it burned up to a crisp. He was happy here she hoped...he was getting used to life here pretty well but she could see it every so often a hint of sadness.

Lena felt bad but there was nothing she could do she also has loved ones on the outside they probably thinks she's dead now and that's alright her parents need to move on.

The long brown haired lass walked over and stating eating some of the fish, once Van was settled her joined her. They ate in silence for a while until Van opened his mouth.

"Did you ever look into Lake Mei?" Van asked

"Yes when I first got here..." Lena said taking a deep breathing knowing what the next question would be.

"What about parents they must be worried..."

""Maybe I don't know...its been over 4 years ..I don't want to even want think about it" Lena replied

"Sorry." The raven haired pilot said fishing off the fish.

It grew silent once again as they moved to wash there clothes. Lena let Van go first as she cleaned up the camp. Washing his clothes and himself Van enjoyed the feeling of the water on his skin. He looked over to shore to see Lena cleaning up the camp. His eyes moved down the shore line when he notices a figure in a dark cloak sitting down. The being looked up at him for a long time as if trying to tell him something but what. Van broken contact with the figure when Lena walked to the shore. Van swam back to the camp and started drying on his clothes while letting the young lass have a turn to swim.

At the camp his clothes quickly dried and he put them on as he turned back around he jumped a bit seeing the dark cloak figure a few inches away from him.

"I did not mean to scare you my name is Rai" The man in the dark cloak said.

"Uh nice to meet you my name is Van." The spiky haired zoid pilot said.

"Like wise sir i have been watching you and Lena for long time." The cloaked man said just above a whisper.

Van nodded as he sat down with the man near the fire he made.

"You wish freedom of this place...I might have the answer to your problems." Rai said.

That made Van look up from the fire he was very interested now could this man be the key he was looking for but why did he have a sinking feeling in his gut that this was wrong even if it was ti see his Fiona again ...he couldn't deny that.

"Tell me." Van said seriously.

There's a place deep in the forest it can only be reached at night, when you see two torches you have reached the place i will be there waiting for you good day sir." Rai said disappearing into the shadows.

By this time Lena walked back to the came fully clothed. She brought back with her some fish with a smile. but it disappeared when she saw the look on vans face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned

"No...just thinking." Van said sitting down for tonight.

Lena let it go but she had a gut feeling that something was wrong she hoped she wasn't right.

Night came the stars were out tonight along with a half moon for a while both people laid and stared at the sky they were both lost in their own thoughts. The young zoid pilot looked over to his right to see Lena was already sleeping he sat up and put more wood to the fire.

No matter how many times thought about it... it was always the same outcome he wanted to meet that mysterious man and find out what he knows about leaving this place. Yes it was peaceful here but he missed the outside world. With a light sigh Van found a piece of paper and wrote something down and laid it next to Lena before he got up and walked deeper into the forest.

Running Van was making though the forest he noticed the deeper he went the darker it would get. he fell down a couple of times before he got the hang of it.

After what seems like running forever his eyes came upon two flames lights in the darkness. he walked toward them with a smile it was the torches the man told him about. In front of hims was a door way he hesitates for a moment but walked inside. There his eyes looked around in awe. He was in a temple of some sorts there were so many symbols everywhere he wondered what they meant.

Soon his eyes were fixed ahead at an altar of some kind there standing beside it was the man in the dark cloak Rai. the man bowed as Van approached him.

"I am glad you have come sir as you can see this temple is an important key in leaving this place." Rai said guiding to behind the altar. Van followed he stepped up to the altar table.

"The people of this temple believed in the power of transport they sued this to escape this forest but at a terrible price but you don't need to worry sir I have fixed it as good as new now lay lab on the table and close your eyes. Rai said smiling evilly under his cloak.

Back at the camp something urge Lena to wake up opening her eyes she spotted the note and stared to read it chills ran down her spine as she dropped the piece of paper and stared running thought the forest like there was no tomorrow She should of told Van about him but she was so happy and didn't think she just hip she could get there in time .

At the temple Van was laid across the table with his feel and arms at his side the moment he closed his eyes Rai sprinkled some kind of dust over the young zoid pilot while chanting in the forbidden language soon the lights in the Temple dim and dark violet light appeared Rai couldn't help but snicker a bit it was almost done just a little more.

Running in the forest Lena finally made it to the temple she looked up at the sky and saw the thunder and lighting running inside she was greeted with the hooded cloaked Rai preforming the ritual on Van as she ran to stop him she realize she couldn't move looking down she saw some slime like substance keeping her in place.

"VAN!" Lena scrammed

And just like she hopped the young zoid pilot eyes opened and his head turned to look at her. He was smiling but all she could do was return sad eyes as a response. Soon the smile was moving up her body paralyzing her all she could was watch as the ritual was finally completed.

"I'm sorry..." was the last words she said as a huge bolt of light entered the temple and in a flash Van was gone. Lena looked down in defeat while Rai was laughing insanely.

_He was gone...free from this place but his sanity would only slip away..._

* * *

Wow Van is out of the forest now but is that good or bad? And whats gonna happen to Lena? Find out this questions and more in Chapter 5: The Price of Freedom


	5. The Price of Freedom

Chapter 5: The Price of Freedom

By Ninja Misao

Well here is Chapter 5

I will keep on going until this fanfic is done. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

It was morning and Fiona was wide awake she wanted to listen to what the woman had to say about the forest they were going to and why she wasn't to keen on them going in. The young lass walked over to the cloaked woman who was sitting by herself the other two still didn't trust the woman so they kept an eye on them. The cloaked woman turned to see Fiona walked over to her she sat down and looked her right in the eye.

"I want to know about The Forest of Sigma why shouldn't we go in?" Fiona asked.

"Because you will not come out the same...that forest is a blessing and a curse. When you enter the forest you are infected with some kind of virus. Your okay if you stay in the forest and live off what it has to provided for you, but once you plan to leave that's when the problem begin." The cloaked woman said

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked.

"Sickness to madness..." Irvine said interrupting.

" Yes that's the price of freedom." the the mysterious woman said standing up walking away from everyone.

Fiona wanted to followed but the brown haired pilot stopped her. She looked up to him to only see him watch the woman leave the camp for a bit he remembered being told stores of the that forest how people good and bad entered and never returned quite the same. If Van was there and if it was all true they just hoped Van was still in his right mind when they find him.

Moonbay joined them after cleaning up she also watched the mysterious woman wander a bit from camp. Irvine walked back toward his Zoid to get it ready.

"We leave in an hour." was all she said before hoping in his black Command Wolf.

Both women didn't complain as they walked back to the Gustav. Fiona sat in the back with Zeke while Moon bay sat in the front reading the engine.

After an hour the woman came back and got in the back of the Gustav with Fiona and Zeke. Irvine moved on first with Moonbay right behind him. At first there was nothing but a long silence but the Zoidian couldn't stand it any longer this woman knew more about this place then she is letting on.

Sorry for not saying before but my name is Fiona"

"...My name is Yuri and it alright. I know you want to know more about the Forest of Sigma I just didn't think any one would want to listen to me." the cloaked woman said looking down at the floor.

Fiona nodded understanding she was probably deemed crazy and was kicked out of many towns and cities. The young Zoidian sat next to the woman and moved her hand to the woman's hood. At first she was hesitant but Fiona removed the hood she wanted to see who she was taking to. Her eyes widen when she looked into the eyes of a raven haired lass with lovely green eyes.

"Here we don't hide behind anything so tell me where you in that forest before?" Fiona asked

"Yes a couple of years ago with three other people I was the leader of the group." Yuri said

Flashback:

In the forest Yuri and three other people were running thought the forest playing there was nothing but smiles and laughter rang free thought the forest day after day but that was about to change. The youngest one there sat beside Yuri bringing in the catch for today they all laughed when the saw the fishes were small. the young lass bowed but Yuri just laughed.

"Don't sweat it Lena you'll master the waters very soon." the raven haired woman said causing the brow haired lass to smile. Soon Shu a sliver haired man walked over to Yuri with a not so happy look on his face. Lena excused her self to clean up the came while the both of them talks among themselves.

"Sho is getting worst he's becoming distance and he clams to see a dark figure near the shoreline." the sliver haired man said sighing. Yuri sat there for a moment and thought about what to do her question was answered when an frantic Sho walked into came talking to Lena. her eyes narrowed as she saw the fear in the little girls eyes. Both of them stood up and walked over to Sho. Lena took cover behind a tree when the both of them tried to calm down the crazy Sho.

"You don't understand we're going to die in here dieeeee!" with a grunt Sho broke free and ran deep with in the forest Shu was right on his trail.

Yuri was about to follow when Lena hugged her in fright. Lena looked up and saw the sky darken and knew what came next the thunder rolled and light strike twice deep in the forest. The rain didn't stop and neither did the thunder and lighting it was like the forest was telling her something. Yuri placed Lena under a big tree so would be protected from the storm. She looked once more time at the scared little girl before running into the forest

"No! Don't go!" Lena said running after her."

Yuri only smile seeing this but knew both of them couldn't go.

"I'll come back for you and that's a promise." With the Yuri ran deep in the forest and disappeared leaving a frighten little girl behind.

End of flash back

Fiona could see Yuri looking down at the floor tears threaten to fall all she could do was hug her new friend. This forest has cause so much pain it was time to end this she just hoped Van was okay.

"Wait Sho and Shu there leaders of the Ying Yang gang." Moonbay's said walking in the back.

"Yes it was as if the forest wanted me to stop them so that i did the best that i could one is locked away while the other is still on the bay nodded and checked on some equipment.

"We're going to rest here for a bit while Irvine surveying the area." Moonbay said

Both women nodded as they all stared eating some lunch. Fiona looked out side the window hoping that Van was safe.

Out in the middle of nowhere Van was walking thought a meadow his was holding his head from time to time it hurt really bad and it was getting harder to remember where he was going and who he was looking for.

He smiled when he couldn't believe what he found it was his Zoid the Blade Liger it was still in good condition. Van happily jumped in side and stared everything but the pain was getting worst until he screamed out in pain.

When he came to an smile appeared across his face as he laughed insanely. Heading anywhere he wanted Van had only one person in mind before he lost his sanity his sweet Fiona and he would have her at any cost.

* * *

Uh oh is looks Like Van isn't himself and he off to find his Fiona I just hope they can deal with his new self. And can they break the curse before its to late. Chapter 6: Welcome back...Van? You don't want to miss it.


	6. Welcome back Van?

Chapter 6: Welcome back...Van?

By Ninja Misao

Okay there is Chapter 6

I hope you like it

* * *

Irvine came back from surveying the area he talked to people in the local area to get a idea of what was ahead for them bore heading back to the group.

When he came back he hoped out of his Zoid and got some lunch with the others he talked about what he found out the area that was ahead of him. It took them a while but they soon came to trust Yuri and that made Fiona very happy. when Irvine finished his report a bit of it caught Yuri's attention.

" You said they talked about a storm a few days ago?" Yjuri asked

"Yeah it was a pretty bad one but it was weird they said the light only strike in the forest." the brown haired Zoid pilot said seriously.

This didn't bode well with their Raven haired companion not one bit she began to think over what could of happened and who was out here now before she she responded.

" If I'm right either Van or Lena are out now but not in a good way." Yuri said seriously

Everyone sighed heavily they were at a lost at what to do should they move forward or keep on going toward the forest. So Fiona finally asked the question.

" Should we keep going?"

"Yes I have a feeling its not Lena and he will find us soon." Yuri replied

Irvine nodded and walked back to his Zoid and got it moving again and headed out Moonbay got back on the pilot chair and followed behind the command wolf. they all moved in silence now not sure what to expect. at the same time there were happy and sad Van was out there some where trying to find them they just hopped they could deal with what ever shape he is in.

After a few hours they came to a stop once again it was almost dusk when they finally made it to the forest of Sigma Irvine was out there looking at the forest from a few miles back. it looked just like normal forest but it had a aura about it. As they were about set up camp Zeke started roaring and jumped out of the Zoid. he ran a bit and stopped roaring to the left of them. Soon the dark brown haired lass check on her monitors to see that another Zoid was coming in fast.

The back command wolf turned and was almost face to face with a familiar blade liger. he was shocked at first but he quickly recovered. he opened up a channel to see an image of Van on his screen. He looked a bit different he hard was all over the place and his eyes didn't seem steady.

"Where is Fiona?" he asked in a gently tone.

"Van look your not your self..." Irvine trailed off.

"I'll ask again where is Fiona." He asked in a more angry tone

By this time young Zoidian jumped put of the Gustav and out to where Zeke was. The blade Liger turned to see his blond hugging Zeke and it made Van smile. There she was the only person he wanted to see. The blade liger didn't move as the cover hissed open. Fiona looked and watched Van jump down to them. Zeke growled knowing Van wasn't in his right mind but Fiona hushed him and hugged the black haired Zoid pilot.

" I've found you..." he said hugging her back not wanting to let go.

"Yes and we're going to help you okay." she said cradling his head.

Moonbay wanted to do something but Yuri stopped her. She turned to the raven haired woman as she watched the two of them still hugging.

"She can keep him calm for a while it seems that his last sane thought was to find her and that's what he did." Yuri said getting out of the Zoid and walking toward the forest.

Irvine hopped out of his Zoid and ran after the woman she stopped so he could catch up.

"Where are you going?" Irvine asked

"To end it" Yuri replied looking at the forest.

"Are you sure you can do it alone?" the brown haired pilot asked.

"No but I can try." Yuri said her eyes still focus on the forest.

Irvine shook his head and looked back to Fiona and Van. The young Zoidian was rocking a sleeping van. Moonbay was sitting up camp making sure not to get to close to the couple.

" Lets wait till morning and then we'll move out" Irvine said.

Yuri wanted to protest but she nodded in agreement sitting down a few inches away from the entrance. the brown haired man nodded and ran back to join the others he told then about that they were planing and Moonbay didn't see anything wrong with it.

They all thought this night would be a peaceful but they were dead wrong Fiona was up rocking Van and putting a cool cloth on his forehead he was screaming in his sleep tossing and turning about they almost couldn't keep him under control. Irvine was mostly used to keep Van from hurting him self and others. It wasn't going well he only seems to be getting worst. Unable to ignore the screams any longer Yuri stood up and walked over to the camp. She pulled out a small vile and poured some of it down Van's throat.

Soon the screams have died down and Van was able to sleep peacefully. Everyone was able to relax and Yuri handed Fiona the vile.

" Have him drink the rest tomorrow."Yuri said.

The blond Zoidian nodded and smiled to thank her.

The other two relaxed a bit as light skin lass was able to clean up before head to bed. While every was going to sleep Yuri walked back to the spot she was at before and sat down.

The moon was out tonight and the sky was filled with stars, Yuri looked up and noticed a falling star so she closed her eyes and made a wish hoping it would come true.

* * *

Okay so they were able to take care of Van for now but for how long and What are Yuri and Irvine planing to do in the morning? Find out these questions and more in Chapter 7: Back in the Forest Again. You don't want to miss it.


	7. Back in the Forest Again

Chapter 7: Back in the Forest Again

By Ninja Misao

Okay here it is everyone enjoy

* * *

Morning came it was early when Irvine woke up he stoop up to see Yuri standing looking at the forest now he was glad she didn't go in. Gather some equipment silently he walked over to the raven haired lass. the both stood there for a while until Yuri turned to the brown haired Zoid pilot.

" I've gather up some items that me might need so what is the plan?" Irvine asked

" Go in find a man name Rai see what he knows about the curse and how to end it." Yuri said walking forward.

Irvine looked back one last time before follow the black haired lass into the ancient forest.

As they entered Irvine felt the change right away but quickly shook it off Yuri glanced back to see if he was okay before moving on. They walked on in silence while Irvine looked around at the wonderful sights before him it was like every story he was ever told of this place. The water was filled with fish and the trees were filled with fruit.

" Don't get to attach." Yuri said as she kept walking on.

Irvine nodded as he followed her, but they soon came to a stop when they heard foots steps. Yuri looked down knowing who it was. Out from behind a tree came a young woman with long brown hair and lovely sea blue eyes. she had spear like weapon in her hand as she approached the visitors. Irvine put his hands up while the woman didn't.

" Who are you?" the brown haired lass ask

" After all this time you still cant fish right." Yuri said with a smile

Lena eyes widen as she dropped the spear and ran into Yuri arms. The raven haired lass hugged her back as tears were flooding her eyes.

" I always keep my promises." Yuri said

Lena smiled and she pulled away from her she looked at the new guy who put his hands down and pulled out some food. And set up a small camp to rest. While the two woman could catch up a bit.

"I failed..i had a guy here with me his name was Van and Rai he.." Lean said trailing off.

"Don't worry about that Van is alright he rest outside of here." Yuri said calmly

Lena smiled happily as she turned to the new guy who was almost done setting up lunch. Yuri sighed for a bit and sat down to rest her legs.

"His name is Irvine we are both here to find Rai and end all of this." Yuri said in a serious tone

The brown haired woman nodded seriously eating some of the food they all ate on in silence for a while and laid back to relax. They were going to need it for the time ahead.

Night came and Yuri was awake and just as she thought, Rai was sitting there looking her right in the face. She sat up and stared back in silence the man took of his hood to revealing a man with long red haired with matching eyes.

"I am surprise to see you again I though you would of turned out like Sho and Shu." Rai said

"No, I've come back to destroy you." Yuri said with anger in her voice.

Rai stood up with a smile.

" Killing me will do nothing It's him you want and no one has been able to defeat him." Rai said

Yuri stood up and watched the hooded follower leave as she balled up her fist this was going to be harder that she thought.

Morning came Irvine and Lena woke up two meals already prepared for them once they finished eating they walked to the shoreline to find Yuri staring across the river she knew the two were there so she stood up and took a deep breath before she began.

"We need to go to the heart of the forest to deal with the problem but I don't want you to come Lena..." The raven haired lass said looking down at the ground. The young one got mad at her and kicked her Yuri didn't want to turn around to see the mixture of anger and sadness across her face.

"I have grown up and I can take care of myself! she yelled as Yuri turned around and handed her a pack of vials before she walked away and start cleaning up the camp. She looked to Zoid pilot who was just as confused as she was. Soon they walked back to find everything in the bag Yuri handed it to Irvine.

"Let move out" Yuri said above a whisper as all three of the traveled deeper with in this place.

Outside things were looking bad Fiona was having a hard time keeping Van under control she just gave him the last of the liquid in the vile and hoped that would would keep him out for another day at least. While Moonbay and Zeke were setting up a holding chamber that might just work.

The blond Zoidian said no to this idea saying she could keep him under wraps but when the light skin Zoid pilot saw that collapse she put this plan into action. The sliver Organoid walked over and scooped up the young pilot up on his back and walked him gently over to the cage once sitting him down inside he hoped out the Fiona closed the door while Moonbay turned on the electric. Neither of them knew how long this could hold him but it would give the others a little more time.

Back in the forest the trio were still heading even deeper in the forest they have past the temple by now and it was getting dark no it wasn't night yet it was that the trees were blocking the sky. They walked on in silence the ground was no long dirt it was more of swamp with bugs flying all around.

Yuri was staying up front and glancing back every once in a while to keep an eye on them she was happy to see Lena has grown up and not afraid to speak her mind she made a promise to come and she did but leaving might not be as easy.

They decided to rest when there were back on dry land again Irvine went to take a look around leaving Yuri and Lena alone to talk. Both women were looking around Lena finally walked up to her old friend and broken the silence between them.

"About before I'm sorry...I just didn't want to lose you again after so long." Lena said

"I understand and don't worry about it I'm glad your speaking up now." Yuri said with a smile.

This made Lena smile as she helped Yuri move some rocks and set them in the swamp to open up the road ahead. Yuri looked back to her young friend with a serious look on her face.

"Remember the vials I gave you keep them close because your going to need them." The raven haired lass said.

"For who?" Lena asked

"For me." Yuri replied

Lena was about to say something when Irvine came back he gave the all clear and they stared moving again and left the young one wonder why she said such a thing little did she know she was about to find out pretty soon.

They were back moving thought a another layer of swamps much thicker and harder to get thought keeping close Yuri caught Lena ever time she feel leaving Irvine smelling like poo and swamp piss thought most of the walk. they would take breaks but in turns they all wanted to get out this area as soon as possible. In the sky night was approaching meaning it would get ever dark in the forest. Lucky they got out of the swamps again an on dry land before it was almost pitch black.

The brown haired Zoid pilot was glad he brought those flashlights he hand the girls one each and they moved along with some easy. The noises of the animals in the dark gave the forest a eerie feeling.

They were tired and hungry and two of them wanted to stop but not Yuri she pushed them to go on they did as she said they weren't happy at first until they reached a part of the forest that was mush better suited for a camp spot it was much dryer. Irvine finally set up camp and got the fire going they were shocked when a hood figure appeared to sit with them. Yuri's eyes narrowed when she saw this and looked into the fire ignoring their guest.

" You all have traveled far and you have almost reached your goal I shall take you the rest of the way when its daylight." the new figure said to everyone. They all nodded and Yuri spoke up for them.

"So can we get the name of the person were going to meet?" Yuri said with an attitude.

"Yes his name is Sigma he is the creator of this forest when we told him of your arrival he has been waiting to meet all of you." he said looking right at Yuri.

The rest of the night was quiet Irvine and Lena finally went to sleep they didn't like there new guest and was glad Yuri took watch for the night. The raven haired lass let Lena's rest her head on her legs as the young one still felt safe around her. She sighed sadly about this as she looked toward the hooded person who only shook its head.

"I came for you today " the hooded person finally said

"Oh and what would this Almighty Sigma want with me?" Yuri asked laying the young head on the sleeping bag.

" He is curious about you, you didn't turn like the others." The hood figure said

" I had to go deal with them to make sure they didn't cause a menace outside this place." Yuri said.

"I see and still no ill effects so will come peacefully?" The hooded figure asked stand up to leave.

The raven haired lass stood up as well and looked back at the two sleeping there one last time before looking back and the hood man.

"Yes lets go." Yuri said

With a nod they both began to walk from the camp's location they moved on silence Yuri noticed as they got closer to the heart it was brighter after a few more miles the hooded man stopped. They were in a big clearing where it was only a huge tree, the biggest one in the forest it's branches spread for miles on end and it was nice her.

Yuri could seem many other in hooded cloaks busy tending to the tree while others were gathering food and water. They talked in whispered among each other while getting peak at the raven haired lass as they went back to work.

After a few moments Yuri looked around to see everyone stop what they were doing they stood still as a light shined brightly from the mother tree. As the light dimmed down everyone was bowing before a man with long blond haired and eyes as blue as the sea he wore gown that sliver as the moon. A chair appeared from him and he sat down with a snap of his fingers his followers disappeared among the leaves leaving Yuri alone with this man.

" You must be Yuri I'm so glad I can finally meet you so tell me what do you think of my forest?" Sigma asked

"...Get to the point already I don't have time for this crap." Yuri said

"Very well as you heard from one of my followers I am interested in you have no ill effects after leaving here you should of gone crazy like the others for that is the rule of my forest." Sigma said.

"Well maybe some rules are meant to be broken." Yuri replied.

"Not my rules." he said seriously

Sigma jumped out his chair and walked closer to Yuri till he was just inches from her face.

"Maybe is it dormant waiting to be released from its shell oh I can see something in your eyes is it fear oh yes it is." The blond said laughing.

Yuri backed up from him a bit but didn't go far she was stopped by some of hooded people as Sigma walked closer with a grand smile on his face.

The Mother tree began to glow again getting brighter and brighter it brought Yuri to her knees as she felt her heart racing a mile a minute soon her head began to ache as she tired to fight it. She looked up to see Sigma sitting down in front of her.

" Don't fight I can feel it slipping from your grasp and I want to see it show it to me." Sigma said with a smile

Just as he said those words Yuri dropped to the ground shaking a bit as she felt her mind leaving her and something else taking control, it wasn't long before she was completely gone.

The new Yuri stood up and dusted her self her her eyes filled with insanity and her mind along with it. Sigma loved what he saw she was definitely a new form and he knew just how he was use her.

"It's time to go hunting my child go bring them to me." Sigma said

With a nod Yuri ran back toward the camp growling along the way Sigma could do nothing but laugh at the monster he has created and felt sorry for it prey.

This was going to be good he sent some cloaked men out to follow her but not to intervene he want his new pet to enjoy it new toys for he was going to enjoy it one way or another.

* * *

Sigma has brought out the dark side of Yuri that's not good I hope Irvine and Lena can stop her and how long can Moonbay and Fiona keep Van in that cage? Find out theses questions and more in the last installment Chapter 8: Love is a Powerful Ally. You don't want to miss it.

AN: I'm going on vacation soon so see ya when I get back!


	8. Love is a Powerful Ally

Chapter 8: Love is a Powerful Ally

by Ninja Misao

Hiya I am back everyone

Here it is everyone the last chapter oh I am so happy thanks for the reviews and now enjoy.

* * *

Morning came once again but this time it was different Fiona ran out of the mysterious liquid that has kept Van under control. Now the young Zoid pilot was screaming in pain as he was getting shocked trying to escape.

The blond Zoidian could do nothing but watch on in tears as he was getting worst. While Moonbay kept an eye on on the electric an how much was being put out. If Van kept on going in no time Zeke must of sense this because he backed Fiona up from the cage, they all hoped those guys would hurry up they didn't have much time left.

Back in the forest Lena and Irvine woke up alone they looked around and couldn't find Yuri or there mysterious guest anywhere. The young one wanted to start searching for her but Irvine talked her out of it as he cleaned up the camp. as they were almost ready to leave Lena picked up heard some foot steps. The short brown haired pilot put his hand on his gun as The person approached they sighed in relief for it was only Yuri.

Something was different about her that Irvine didn't like at all. She was more silent then before and they way she was looking at them was almost stalking. Yuri let Lena guide them for a while now as she told the young one where to go. As they were almost there Irvine couldn't take it any longer he pulled out his gun.

"Stop right there." Irive said

Both woman stopped Irvine grabbed Lena hands quickly and pulled her behind him while keeping his eye on Yuri who still had her back to them.

"Whats going on?" Lena asked

"It's Yuri she's not her self." Irvine said keeping his eyes on Yuri.

Before Lena could say a word they could heard Yuri was snickering from behind her back .

" I was waiting for you to figure it out." The raven haired lass said with a light laugh. she turned around and walked toward them slowly. her smile was empty as her were eyes it was as if there was no life in them.

"Yuri no..." Lean said sadly.

"Oh Lena come here I wont hurt you...much" Yuri said in a manic voice

The both of them backed up a bit before some cloak figures surround them. They separate them as Yuri walked toward them.

" You can have the boy I want the girl." The raven haired lass said grabbing Lena's by the arm as the cloaked men took Irvine away.

Lena tired to hide her feat but Yuri smelled it in a heart beat she looked her up and down then threw her to the ground.

"Aren't you gonna run I like it when you run." Yuri said

Lena wasted no time and took off running with a crazy Yuri right behind her laughing all the way.

Outside Zeke watch closely as Van was kicking at the cage. The moment he heard it bust open the Organoid scooped Fiona up on his back and took off running.

"Fiona get back here!" Van yelled as he jumped into his blade liger and took off after her.

Moonbay hopped into her Gustav and followed as fast as she could she hoped she could catch up to them she didn't want to think of what could happen if she didn't.

In the forest Lena was running out of places to hide and Yuri was get close. What was wrong with her she just didn't understand or maybe she did. That's when she stopped by the river giving her some time to think. She remembered how Sho was the few hours before his disappearance and then it clicked. Lena pulled out the vials she held close and remembered Yuri words.

_Remember the Vials I gave you keep them close your going need them soon_

_"For who?"_

_"For me"_

Lena knew what she had to do no and she couldn't show any fear what so ever. she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and swallowed her fear it was time to stop running.

Lena came out from a tree and stood her ground As Yuri came to a stop just a few inches away from her. Like an animal she approached he pretty slowly not sure what to expect. But that all changed when Lena at her and before she could do do any thing the young one had her trapped in a big bear hug. Yuri was trying her best to escape but with little success her growling and screams were falling on deaf ears. and Lena didn't let go.

"I know your in there and your not alone anymore you have me." was all she said as the tug or war was getting less.

The brown haired lass popped open two of those vials and power the mysterious liqiud down her throat. and in a matter of moments the medicine took effect. Lena helped Yuri to the ground as she started to shaking uncountably.

When it stopped Yuri had life in her eyes once more she staggered to her feet with Lena's help. The older woman looked at the young one and gave her a light smile

"Thank you" Yuri said

"No problem." Lena said with a smile

Both woman headed back toward the mother tree filled with a stronger determination to settle the score.

Outside things weren't going so well Moonbay couldn't keep Van's blade liger at bay much longer. The blond Zoidian made Zeke stop and turn around. She watched as the Gustav was getting creamed this has gone on long enough it was time to end this. So she hopped off Zeke who made a worry growl she petted Zeke and gave him a reassuring smile as she walked toward the battling Zoids.

"Enough I'm right here!" Fiona yelled

Van's Zoid stopped attacking he turned it off and jumped from it to the ground. The black haired pilot pilot walked over to his Fiona till he was just a few inches from her face. She smiled gently as tears fell from her eyes as she touched his face.

"No more of this I love you Van with all my heart and this isn't you come here let me help take away the pain. The blond Zoidian said smiling again. As she saw a hint of hope in his eyes she gave him a big hug.

With out missing a beat Van returned his affection with a deep and passionate kiss a bright light surrounded them for a few moments and disappeared they were going to be okay for now and forever. Zeke and Moonbay cheered them on as stared repair her zoid.

"Who knew Love could be a powerful ally." Moonbay said with smile.

In the forest the Sigma felt two huge surges in the mother tree but most of all he felt his power slipping he looked around and saw hi followers were no longer under his power they were running around lost and confused while some were already fading away.

"Whats going on!" Sigma yelled

"Looks like your losing power sucks huh." Yuri said

The blond haired creator- turned to see Yuri with a smile on her face. Sigma was very upset.

Lena sneaked over and freed Irvine and handed him his equipment. Soon there was another sure of power that almost left Sigma weak and that gave Yuri the opening she needed. she ran toward him and rammed the creator to the ground.

As they two of them were fighting Irvine an Lena were began to attack the mother tree the source of Sigma's power.

Soon the tree set on fire Yuri gave Sigma one last punch before running over to Lena and Irvine she looked around and watched the flames spread from the mother tree to the others like wild fire oh yeah it was time to go now.

The trio was running thought the forest now as fast as the can dodging the flames. Sigma could do nothing now his plans ruined she stood up and walked toward the mother tree and screamed out in anger.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Sigma cried as he along with the tree turned into dust and was blow away by the wind.

By now the trio made it to the lake of Mei before the fire surrounded them they all jumped into the lake to escape the flames. Yuri held Lena close as the flames got closer and closer they closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable. But it didn't come instead they felt a gently wind around them and birds in the sky. They all opened their eyes to see the Blade Liger and Gustav and Van and other other coming to see if they were okay.

They all turned around to see the forest was nothing but a huge pile of ash a huge gust of wind came a blow it all away the cure was over now and peace can finally come.

* * *

After a few days Van, Fiona, Moonbay and Irvine began on their travels once again Van and Fiona took care of one other and would never let anything get between them again. This made the other two happy they could finally relax.

Lena and Yuri were finally able to live again. Lena went home to her mom and dad for a while to catch up on life with them but she felt that she needed to be else where. So she travels with Yuri now and they have been happy ever since. there was so much out there waiting to been seen an explored.

"I don't know where to start" Lena said walking

" Just pick a path we'll take it we have all the time in the world." Yuri said.

With a smile the both of them continued north and all the adventures it would bring.

_Love can be a power ally it can set broken hearts free._

_End_

* * *

Ah the end well I did enjoy writing this fanfic and I hope you all liked it as well. See ya later!


End file.
